


Как на счёт свидания?

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Написано в 2017 году





	Как на счёт свидания?

Если бы кто-то зашёл сейчас в кабинет капитана шестого отряда Готей 13, то живым он из него бы не вышел. У Бьякуи было просто отвратительное настроение. Хуже некуда. Непроходимая темень. Чёрная полоса. Тучи нависли над его головой. Другие, более красочные, сравнения никак не шли на ум, что не добавляло расположения духа.  
Бьякуя хмуро смотрел на свою разбитую чашку и пытался силой мысли заставить её собраться обратно. Или хотя бы исчезнуть с глаз долой, чтобы не бередить душу. Из этой чашки пил его отец в свою бытность лейтенантом. А нерадивый и неуклюжий сын разбил её по своей же вине. И свалить не на кого. Сорваться тоже.  
Стоило ли упоминать, что чашка с чаем, для разнообразия красным, разбилась и разлила всё своё содержимое прямо на смету для главнокомандующего? Бьякуя три дня корпел над расчётами, старательно сводил бюджет, закрывал дыры, растягивая прочие статьи расходов. И что теперь? Двадцать семь часов упорной работы плавали в красном чае, а ровные столбики знаков расползались в нём уродливыми кляксами. Бьякуя завис над раздирающим душу зрелищем и понял, что на сегодня его рабочий день окончен. Других пыток он вынести не сможет.  
— Лейтенант Абараи. Мне необходимо срочно покинуть отряд, — он с грохотом распахнул дверь в кабинет растерянного лейтенанта. Тот даже поперхнулся своим обедом. — Появлюсь только завтра.  
— Х—хорошо, капитан… — Ренджи удивлённо хлопал глазами и даже не пытался утереть крошки со своего лица.  
— Лейтенант, у вас что-то на лице, — Бьякуя нашёл на ком сорваться.  
— Что?.. — Ренджи продолжал пялиться на капитана. Даже с места не сдвинулся.  
— Очень тупое выражение лица.  
— А вот это совсем невежливо, — неожиданно обиделся Ренджи и наконец-то утёр рот рукавом, а затем поднялся с места. — Будут какие-то распоряжения?  
— Да. У меня в кабинете. Надо прибраться и переделать смету. К утру, — Бьякуе даже стыдно не было, так внутри клокотала злость.  
— Это случайно не тот отчёт, который вы делали последние дни? — Ренджи моментально почуял подвох. Засранец. Слишком хорошо изучил своего капитана, а сам Бьякуя позволил ему это сделать. Ужасная оплошность.  
Но искушение было велико! Ну, сами посудите. Как можно не доверять человеку, который прошёл через те же самые битвы, что и ты. Ведь битва — это не просто скрещенные мечи. Это борьба идей, мыслей, правды. В своё время Ренджи очень популярно объяснил, чем же для него является правда, честь, дружба и многие другие фундаментальные и метафизические понятия. Объяснил так доступно и просто, как Бьякуя не смог бы никогда. Это и подкупило капитана Кучики. А ещё безоговорочная преданность. Этот рыжий болван даже не обиделся, когда Бьякуя вместо него порекомендовал на пост капитана тринадцатого отряда Рукию. Только порадовался за подругу.  
Почему Бьякуя не стал рекомендовать его? Банально, но пожадничал. Ценными кадрами не раскидываются направо и лево. По крайней мере, Бьякуя себе свой поступок объяснял именно так.  
— Так тот или не тот? — повторил Ренджи снова, чуть строже.  
— Тот, — нехотя признал Бьякуя.  
— Сразу вам сказал, отдайте это дело мне! Всё ваше чёртово упрямство! Конечно, вы распределяете бюджет и подписываете распоряжения, но я же все эти расписки потом переписываю! И именно я знаю, сколько золота отряд потратил на новые хакама, а сколько на починку текущих крыш! — громко заворчал Ренджи.  
— Абараи, забываешься, — в Бьякуе опять колыхнулась злость, которая уже немного угасла.  
— Да сделаю я всё, — вздохнул Ренджи, теребя длиннющий рыжий хвост.  
— Всё равно это было недостаточно вежливо.  
— Как и ваше замечание про лицо.  
— Всего хорошего, — Бьякуя развернулся и поспешил убраться из отряда.  
— И вам хорошо отдохнуть, капитан! — крикнул Ренджи вслед и посмотрел на свой недоеденный обед. — Оставлю тебя на ужин. Будет очень романтично, обещаю. Ты, я и море работы, которое будет шелестеть и шуршать своими листочками и кистями, так и маня окунуться в эти недра. Ох, беда… Надо найти себе кого-нибудь уже.

Утром следующего дня Бьякую на столе ожидали две вещи. Готовая смета, которая выпила из него все соки, и целая чашка. Капитан осторожно взял её в руки и поднял над головой, поворачивая в солнечном свете. Склеено было на совесть, швы с трудом просматривались в лучах солнца.  
— Из неё даже пить можно, — хрипло сказал Ренджи, встав в дверях кабинета.  
Бьякуя так увлёкся осмотром своей личной реликвии, что не услышал шагов лейтенанта. Хотя, Абараи, не смотря на габариты, передвигался бесшумно. Не почувствовал изменившегося фона духовной силы. Прискорбно. Скоро капитана шестого отряда можно будет списывать в утиль.  
— Это особый клей, когда-то давно прикупил в магазинчике двенадцатого отряда. Ну, знаете, такой, с разной ерундой. Они толкают свои разработки, чтобы улучшить повседневную жизнь каждого солдата, — Ренджи спокойно вошёл в кабинет и так же пристально посмотрел на чашку. — Клей был самой полезной вещью, что я там нашёл. Очень надёжная штука. У Забимару отвалился кусочек грады, так я им на место поставил! А это лет пять назад было, если не меньше!  
— Ренджи, ты ведь понимаешь, что латать свой духовный меч суперклеем не самая лучшая идея? — Бьякуя тихо выдохнул, поражаясь беспечности лейтенанта. Затем он убрал чашку в шкаф и сел за стол, чтобы просмотреть смету.  
— Мы все втроём решили, что сойдёт. Все равно денег на заминку грады тогда не было.  
— Почему же? — удивился Бьякуя. Он знал, что у его лейтенанта вполне неплохое жалование.  
— Так я этот клей купил! — рассмеялся Ренджи. — Маюри не продешевит! Но вот сегодня я даже не жалею, что разорился на него. Иначе у вас не было бы чашки. До сих пор поражаюсь, как в таком большом клане, как Кучики, так мало посуды! Удивительно.  
— С чего ты решил, что у меня мало чашек? — Бьякуя порой поражался ходу мыслей Ренджи.  
— Вы не принесли ничего на смену, — усмехнулся тот.  
Бьякуя так сильно растерялся от этого замечания, что замер и удивлённо посмотрел на свои руки. Действительно, он совершенно забыл о том, что стоило бы захватить что—то из дома.   
— Не переживайте, я бы не дал вам умереть от жажды, капитан! Я бы вам из столовки все чашки притащил на выбор! Или мог свою дать… Правда, она вся в трещинах.  
— Ещё на ней непристойные изображения легко одетых дам, — ответил Бьякуя, внимательно проверяя цифры.  
— Ага! А если налить горячей воды, то эти дамы становятся совсем неодетыми! — рассмеялся Ренджи.  
— И ты думаешь, что я стал бы пить из такой чашки?  
— Всяко лучше, чем из ладошки.  
— Особенно если из твоей, — Бьякуя хмыкнул и кивнул на руки лейтенанта, перепачканные в туши.  
— Заработался, — Ренджи ни капли не смутился. — Я, собственно, зачем пришёл. Можно я до обеда отдохну? Я всю ночь считал. Ведь больше срочного ничего нет.  
— Думаю, если учитывать мою вчерашнюю отлучку, то это будет допустимой вольностью, — задумчиво кивнул Бьякуя и вдруг поднялся с места, глядя лейтенанту за спину. — Здравствуйте, капитан Кучики.  
— Доброе утро, капитан Кучики, лейтенант Абараи, — Рукия с лёгкой улыбкой кивнула обоим мужчинам. — Я проходила мимо и хотела предложить забрать смету, чтобы отнести в первый отряд.  
— О, это будет очень любезно с твоей стороны, — Бьякуя убрал документы в заготовленный конверт и вручил сестре.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
— Рукия, давай ты понесёшь отчёты, а я понесу тебя? — весело предложил Ренджи.  
— Но как же работа? — удивилась Рукия и вопросительно посмотрела на брата.  
— Я был очень хорошим рабом, поэтому хозяин разрешил мне немного отдохнуть!  
— Вот как… — растерялась Рукия.  
— Ты общаешься с ним дольше, чем я. Просто игнорируй эти неуместные и несмешные шутки, — Бьякуя с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на свой стул и оглядел документы, размышляя с чего бы начать.  
— Всё равно это не помогает, — усмехнулся Ренджи весело.  
— Всё равно это не помогает, — кивнул Бьякуя согласно. — Но я не оставляю надежды. В любом случае, лейтенант Абараи, до обеда вы вольны делать что угодно. Хоть спать, хоть катать на себе капитанов. Только, очень прошу, дайте мне спокойно поработать.  
— А вы опять напряжены, капитан! Хотите, я и вас покатаю. Это очень расслабляет и бодрит.  
— Думаю, сегодня я откажусь. И попрошу больше не делать мне таких непристойных предложений.  
Рукия, стоявшая с открытым ртом всё это время, тихо хохотнула в кулак и потащила друга из кабинета капитана.  
— Вы как семейная парочка со стажем лет в сорок, — тихо прошептала она, но Бьякуя всё равно услышал и смутился. Конечно, только внутри себя. На лице и мускул не дрогнул.  
Да, он определённо слишком сильно расслабился. Надо срочно брать себя в руки. И сделать уже что-нибудь с Ренджи! Только что?..

 

Бьякуя не хотел коротать этот вечер за делами клана, но неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что заняться ему решительно нечем, а приятное безделье и созерцание растущего месяца ему порядком надоело. Глава семьи устроился в своём кабинете и лениво просматривал бумаги. Как раз посыльные принесли отчёты о работе магазинов и мастерских лавок в дальних районах, что были под покровительством клана и все вместе давали неплохой доход.  
— Рукия, очень надеюсь, что ты голая!  
Сначала шёпот, а потом тихий и откровенно пьяный смех. Из—за открытой створки показалась рыжая лохматая голова.  
— Ты перепутал стороны света. Спальня мой сестры находится у восточных ворот, — отозвался Бьякуя после секундного замешательства. — И нет, я не голый. Можешь войти, Ренджи.  
— Эм… Я вот как раз не очень одет, — напугано ответил лейтенант. — Потерял косоде где-то… Или проиграл в карты. Не помню. Знаете, что меня радует в данный момент?  
Голос Ренджи прыгал, язык заплетался, а слова находились с трудом. Он явно был очень и очень пьян.  
— Сгораю от любопытства, — Бьякуя позволил себе чуть больше ехидства, чем обычно. Всё равно Ренджи в стельку.  
— Что я ничего не вспомню завтра! Мой организм бережёт меня от травмирующих воспоминаний! — слово «травмирующий» далось тому сложнее всех остальных.  
— Зачем ты заявился к моей сестре? — Бьякуя не мог не спросить. Неужели между этими двоими что—то есть? Это был отличный случай выяснить и не попадать в неловкие ситуации.  
— Ну, когда я не очень пьян, а у Рукии нужное настроение, то мне перепадает что-нибудь. Давно, правда, этого не было… — Ренджи тяжело вздохнул, выдержал трагическую паузу и продолжил. — Но сегодня мне явно ничего не обломится. Тем более, когда вы будете знать, чем мы там занимаемся, я буду чувствовать себя типа очень неловко. Неловкость в сексе она такая… неловкая. Уж если и ублажать кого-то, то по полной. Да, капитан?  
Бьякуя растерялся от такого вопроса. Он сам не ублажал никого очень и очень давно. Если честно, то он думал, что его либидо умерло в муках ещё во время войны с Айзеном. Возможно, стоило похоронить его и отдать необходимые почести усопшему. Но тогда капитана шестого отряда можно было бы точно отправлять в отставку. По причине умственного помешательства.   
— Это же сколько я выжрал, что юг с востоком перепутал?! — возмутился Ренджи, не особо обращая внимания на молчаливость собеседника. — Капитан, вы это… Вы завтра на меня не сердитесь, ладно? Я ведь не специально. Я мешать вам не хотел.  
— Ты лишь хотел обесчестить мою сестру, — закатил глаза Бьякуя, откидываясь на спинку стула. Раз уж за ним не наблюдают.  
— Будто в первый раз, — беспечно бросил Ренджи, будто для него это не было чем—то особенным. Хотя, возможно, для такого дикаря это и было обычным вечером четверга. Бьякуя почувствовал на языке вкус зависти и немедленно разочаровался в себе. — Чё же как холодно! Надо возвращаться в одиннадцатый и найти свою одежду. Или накатить ещё пару стопок. А можно всё вместе!  
— Ты не боишься потерять и хакама, Ренджи? — с усмешкой спросил Бьякуя. Попрекать лейтенанта вредными привычками не хотелось. К тому же он своим внезапным визитом разбавил тоскливый вечер.  
— Главное — самому не потеряться! — Ренджи громко рассмеялся из-за перегородки, довольный своей шуткой.  
— Хм, кажется, я знаю, как этого не допустить.  
— Только протрезветь не предлагайте! Это для слабаков!  
— Подойди ко мне.  
— Нет уж! Говорю же, я полуголый.  
— То есть щеголять голым торсом перед моей сестрой, всем одиннадцатым отрядом и некоторыми лейтенантами для тебя приемлемо, а передо мной ты стесняешься? — подначил Бьякуя.  
— Я боюсь за вашу тонкую душевную организацию, капитан. Вдруг, вы в обморок упадёте? — кажется, Ренджи искренне переживал за это.  
Кучики хмыкнул и поднялся со стула, за одно мгновение оказываясь на террасе напротив своего очень пьяного лейтенанта. Ренджи даже не вздрогнул и лишь поднял несфокусированный взгляд. Кажется, ленту для волос он тоже пропил. Бьякуя внимательно оглядывал недоразумение, что называлось Абараи Ренджи, и удивлялся, как такой безответственный шинигами может быть его лейтенантом. Причём, хорошим!  
— Пройди в комнату, — попросил Бьякуя.  
— Зачем это? — с интересом спросил Ренджи, но с места поднялся, разглядывая. — Вы в домашней одежде совсем другой. Мя-я-ягкий…  
— Я угощу тебя саке. В качестве утешения, что ты так и не попадёшь к Рукии, — на самом деле у Бьякуи в голове засела одна мысль. Вернее, идея. Обычно, он не потакал своим внутренним демонам, но сейчас случай был очень подходящий. Поэтому Кучики достал из стеклянного шкафа бутылочку довольно хорошего и дорого напитка и стопку, а затем протянул Ренджи. — Держи.  
— Ого, а вы всегда по вечерам добрый? А наливаете тоже всегда? — обрадовался тот и понюхал напиток. — Тогда я почаще буду к вам наведываться!  
— Ренджи, я хочу кое-что сделать. Повернись ко мне спиной, — Бьякуя достал из того же шкафа чернильницу.  
— Я весь ваш, капитан! — гоготнул Ренджи и опрокинул в себя саке. — Ого, отличная вещь.  
— Разумеется… — реплика привела Бьякую в лёгкое замешательство. Впрочем, непосредственность Ренджи всегда вводила в ступор. — Выпей ещё.  
— Спасибо! А вы что удумали?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся, — Кучики уже обмакнул специальную кисть в чернильницу и внимательно посмотрел на спину перед собой. Её закрывали длинные волосы. Это мешало. Бьякуя мысленно отругал себя за робость. Это всего лишь волосы, что такого в том, чтобы их коснуться?! Тем более он собрался сделать вещь более крамольную. Бьякуя собрался с духом и отвёл довольно тяжёлые пряди на плечо, стараясь не касаться кожи, а затем стал выводить иероглифы.  
— Вы чего там делаете? — спина Ренджи моментально напряглась, демонстрируя отличную физическую форму.  
— Пей-пей, Ренджи, — мягко ответил Бьякуя. Ну, насколько он вообще мог быть мягким.  
Надпись была закончена почти в тот же миг. Собственность шестого отряда. Нашедшему просьба вернуть. Бьякуя пристально посмотрел на иероглифы и удовлетворённо прикрыл глаза. Будто это он был тут пьян в стельку. Маленькая пакость принесла какое-то извращённое удовлетворение. К тому же надпись очень красиво смотрелась между татуировок лейтенанта. Бьякуя чувствовал себя художником.  
— Вы чего такой довольный? Написали на мне что-то матерное и радуетесь! — Ренджи обернулся на капитана и смешно сложил брови домиком. Неужели обиделся?  
— Разве я похож на твоих диких друзей из одиннадцатого отряда? Думаешь, я бы стал писать на ком-то неприличные слова? — Бьякуя снова наполнил стопку Ренджи. Он очень не хотел, чтобы его лейтенант не запомнил сегодняшний вечер. Потому что… Да много почему. Сумасшедшая выходка, спаивание сослуживца, крайне странные разговоры и взгляды.   
— Тогда там хокку. Что-нибудь про сакуру. Или луну, — Ренджи опустошил стопку, наполнил её сам и неожиданно протянул Бьякуе.  
— Я не настолько банальный и предсказуемый, — Кучики размышлял не слишком долго. Тем более это был его любимый сорт выпивки. И его дом. И его кабинет. И его стопка. Да и саке вообще-то тоже было его.  
— Знаете, раз уж вы приложили руку к моему спаиванию, то завтра вы совершенно точно не имеете права меня ругать за опоздание! А я опоздаю, — Ренджи широко улыбнулся.  
— Ты опоздаешь, — кивнул Бьякуя со вздохом.  
На несколько минут в кабинете повисла тишина, но назвать её неловкой было сложно. Бьякуя смотрел на Ренджи. Ренджи разглядывал Бьякую. Оба выглядели непривычно и нетипично для себя, это немного вводило в ступор. Вот, например, Бьякуя никогда не видел его татуировки так близко и чётко. Да и с распущенными волосами не видел. И пьяным видеть тоже не довелось…  
— С вами весело, но я уже совершенно точно замёрз, капитан, — Ренджи убрал волосы с лица и посмотрел на улицу. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Секунду, — Бьякуя в порыве альтруизма достал из одного ящика ленту, которой перевязывал важные письма.  
— Ого! Вот это реально клёво! Спасибо! И за охрененное саке тоже! — Ренджи опять радостно и широко улыбнулся, тут же перевязал волосы и сбежал, чуть не рухнув на старте.  
Бьякуя задумчиво посмотрел на свою ладонь, потом вспомнил, как перекатывались мышцы его лейтенанта на спине и груди, а потом попрощался с остатками самоуважения. И поздоровался со своим либидо. Происходило что-то странное.

 

— Простите, что задержался, — Ренджи ввалился в кабинет капитана в лёгкой суматохе. Вид у него был обычный, лишь слегка неопрятный и растерянный.  
— Караульные передали мне, что тебя внесли в отряд на руках солдаты одиннадцатого отряда, — Бьякуя смотрел в документы и старался не улыбаться. И вообще выглядеть как можно строже. Нельзя поощрять такое разгульное поведение.  
— Да?.. Вообще ничего не помню… — Ренджи покачал головой, но не выглядел очень расстроенным. Видимо, такое случалось не в первый раз.  
— Хорошо отдохнул?  
— Видимо… — он неловко улыбнулся. — Будут какие-то срочные поручения? Текущие дела?  
— Проведёшь силовую тренировку вне очереди, в качестве наказания за опоздание. Через час я выйду проверить успехи твои и отряда, — Бьякуя строго посмотрел на лейтенанта, а тот лишь кивнул с довольной рожей. Разумеется, Кучики знал, что для Ренджи это никакое не наказание, хоть тот для порядка жаловался на усталость.  
Лейтенант чуть ли не вприпрыжку убежал собирать отряд на плацу, а Бьякуя впал в задумчивость. Эту ночь он довольно долго не мог уснуть. Мысли постоянно сворачивали в сторону Ренджи. Бьякуя никак не мог понять и уложить в голове идею, что он стал ему интересен и любопытен в несколько другом, непривычном ключе. Если говорить честно, то удивительно, что Бьякую вообще кто-то смог заинтересовать. Возможно, стоило подпустить лейтенанта чуть ближе и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.   
Через обозначенный час капитан вышел из кабинета, бросив недописанную бумагу на середине. Его раздирало любопытство. Ренджи всегда скидывал с себя одежду на силовых тренировках. Интересно, кто-нибудь из солдат обратил внимание на надпись? С его подчинённых станется вежливо промолчать. Зато никто из них не узнает почерк капитана. В основном только Ренджи обрабатывал письменные запросы своего непосредственного начальства, но глаз на затылке у него не было. И к тому же, кто в здравом уме решит, что Бьякуя Кучики промышляет такой ерундой?  
— Лейтенант Абараи, глядя на вашу спину, я лишь могу похвалить вас за исключительную преданность отряду. И, возможно, выписать денежное поощрение, если до конца месяца к вашей работе не будет нареканий, — Бьякуя неспешно подошёл к Ренджи. Надпись красовалась на голой спине лейтенанта и даже не перекрывалась длинным хвостом.  
— Чего?.. — Ренджи моргнул пару раз, сделал неподражаемое выражение лица и попытался вывернуть голову, чтобы увидеть свою спину. Это выглядело нелепо и забавно. — П-простите, капитан! — извинился он, сам не зная за что.  
Бьякуя лишь слегка повёл головой.  
— Мне необходимо отлучится из отряда.  
— Ладно, капитан, — Ренджи силился вспомнить, что же произошло ночью, но по его лицу было видно, что безуспешно.  
Вот именно это и нравилось Бьякуе в Ренджи, как в подчинённом. Никаких лишних вопросов. Тем более ответа у капитана не было, ровно, как и конечного пункта следования. Кучики немедленно шагнул в шунпо, отходя на порядочное расстояние от отряда, затем спустился на дорогу и неспешным шагом пошёл обратно. Необходимо было прощупать почву, а перед этим как следует подумать.

 

— Как прошло свидание? — Бьякуя не мог не спросить. Любопытство и капля необоснованной ревности тревожили его с самого вечера прошлого дня.  
Ещё четыре дня назад на отряд навалилось много письменной работы. Разумеется, больше всех вкалывали капитан и лейтенант, носясь по отрядам, подавая запросы и обрабатывая давнишние архивные данные. И вот вчера утром Ренджи вошёл в кабинет капитана и извинился за то, что этим вечером не сможет задержаться, как было в предыдущие дни. Оказывается, у него была ещё недельной давности договорённость. Мацумото решила немного встряхнуть своих сослуживцев и устроила всех свидания вслепую. Только она одна знала, кто с кем проведёт приятный вечер. Участвовали в этой невероятной затее почти все лейтенанты, большая часть старших офицеров и даже несколько капитанов.  
— Ну… — Ренджи немного смутился. — Свиданием это было сложно назвать. Мне попался Омаэда…  
Бьякуя не смог не улыбнуться краем рта. Его лейтенанту порой совсем не везло.  
— Знаете, мы с ним никогда не общались вот так наедине. Было немного странно. А потом он показал место с отличным раменом. Мы там и просидели весь вечер. Обсуждали работу, сослуживцев, размышляли, с кем бы вышло действительно настоящее свидание. И всё такое, — он понял, что заболтался и смущённо замолчал.  
— С кем же ты хотел бы попасть в пару? — Бьякуя внимательно смотрел на Ренджи и не сводил глаз. Надо было пользоваться моментом. — С Рукией?  
— Ха, она меня отшила! — Ренджи нахмурился сначала, а потом отмахнулся. — Так что с ней я бы точно не хотел никуда идти. А так… Момо очень милая, с Аясегавой всегда весело, а с Шухеем приятно помолчать и побродить по Руконгаю. Ещё я видел пару красавиц в первом отряде, но они такие строгие. Хрен знает, как к ним подступиться. Да ещё эти завалы в отряде… Ох, простите, капитан. Вываливаю тут на вас свои проблемы.  
Ренджи вежливо поклонился и стал перебирать стопку бумаг в поисках нужной даты. Бьякуя взял стратегическую паузу, чтобы обдумать всё и применить немедля. Кучики поднёс кисть к лицу, задумчиво постучав древком по щеке. Давняя привычка. Стоило ему очнуться от своих мыслей, как взгляд встретился с взглядом карих глаз.  
— Что-то не так, капитан? — Ренджи выглядел озадаченным и напряжённым. Видимо, боялся, что ему выговорят за разговорчики не по уставу в такой напряжённый период. Потому что Кучики мог.  
— Я ни разу не был на свидании, Ренджи. Как это происходит? — Бьякуя смотрел прямо и не отводил взгляда. Ему очень нравилось, как менялось выражение лица лейтенанта. От непонимающего и удивлённого, до улыбающегося и пышущего энтузиазмом.   
Неужели тот ночной разговор в поместье так сильно впечатлил Бьякую, что его отношение к Ренджи изменилось довольно резко и быстро. Должно же было быть что-то ещё! Только что?..  
— Эм, ну, сначала двое договариваются и о месте и времени встречи. Обычно, берут какой-нибудь популярный ориентир, например, пожарную башню. Ну, ту, в первом районе, которая. После того, как встретились, парочка договаривается, куда они пойдут. Можно поужинать, можно пошататься по лавкам, можно посмотреть на уличных артистов или пойти к реке. Вариантов куча!  
— Что происходит после ужина или прогулки? — Бьякую заинтересовал этот обычай, хоть и представить себя слоняющимся без дела по улицам города он не мог.  
— А, ну, дальше уже зависит от. Если всё было так себе, то просто расходятся. Ну, или кто-нибудь кого-нибудь провожает до дома, если надо. Если было хорошо, но это первое или второе свидание, то обычно всё заканчивается поцелуями. Если свидание далеко не первое, а страсти кипят, то парочка уединяется для более тесного знакомства. Ну, вы поняли какого, — Ренджи усмехнулся, явно что-то припоминая.  
— По всей видимости, ты очень опытен в таких делах, — Бьякуя наконец смог отвести глаза от лейтенанта.   
— В последнее время катастрофически не везёт, — пробормотал себе под нос Ренджи и вытянул нужные бумаги. — Как же вы умудрились не попасть ни на одно свидание?   
— Это не в традициях моей семьи.  
— Ой, точно. Я и забыл, — Ренджи уже собрался уходить, но замялся на месте. После непродолжительного молчания он всё-таки спросил. — Хотите со мной сходить куда-нибудь?  
Ладно, Бьякуя совсем не ожидал такого поворота событий. Всё происходило слишком быстро, а действовать надо было немедленно.  
— Да, хочу, — брякнул он быстрее, чем решил. Только и оставалось делать вид, будто так и было задумано.  
— Вы это серьёзно?.. — Ренджи был в шоке и от себя, и от капитана.  
— Если ты задаёшь такие вопросы, то должен рассчитывать, что на них могут ответить и положительно. Может быть, ты уже пожалел о своём предложении? Хочешь забрать свои слова обратно? — Бьякуя наседал на лейтенанта, давя на вину и укоряя за незадумчивость.  
Ренджи покраснел и устыдился.  
— Извините! — поклонился он в очередной раз. — К-куда вы хотите сходить?  
— Никуда, — отрезал Бьякуя моментально. Рассказ Ренджи его абсолютно не вдохновил. — Ты придёшь ко мне в поместье. В свободную минуту я посмотрю, какой из вечеров у меня свободен, чтобы мы согласовали дату и время.  
— Х-хорошо, капитан… Я сейчас могу идти? — на Ренджи лица не было от шока и смущения. Бьякуя счёл эту неповторимую гримасу милой, разочаровался в себе в очередной раз и кивнул, отпуская лейтенанта.  
Кажется, он сделал всё не то и не так. Жаль, нельзя было отмотать время обратно и поступить намного изящней, чем вышло. К тому же он взвалил на себя такую ответственность за мероприятие, о котором имел очень смутное представление. Стоило промолчать и повесить всё на Ренджи. Было бы любопытно, как он вышел из положения? Вряд ли бы потащил выбирать эти нелепые парные браслетики, которые вдруг стали очень модными за последний месяц. Такими модными, что даже Бьякуя о них слышал.

 

— Знаете, капитан, я думал, что вечер будет ужасно неловким. Но всё оказалось немного лучше, чем я ожидал, — Ренджи сидел на террасе и смотрел на восходящую луну.  
— Да, он оказался просто неловким, — Бьякуя так же вдумчиво смотрел в небо и попивал чай.  
— Моя вина… Я перенервничал и слишком много болтал о всякой ерунде. Извините, — Ренджи осторожно скосил глаза на начальство.  
— Может быть, ты не заметил, но я не очень разговорчив, — Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. — К тому же, некоторые твои истории были действительно забавными. Особенно про путешествие по лесам с Мадараме на плечах. Интересные у вас забавы.  
— Могу я спросить у вас кое-что личное? — внезапно спросил Ренджи. Бьякуя кивнул после пары секунд раздумий. У них ведь было свидание, а не просто ужин и прогулки по саду. — Почему вы сидите затворником? В смысле, конечно, дом у вас просто громадный! Пока дойдёшь от одного конца до другого, то устанешь. Но вы никуда не ходите никуда кроме шестого отряда.  
— Иногда я выбираюсь в театр или на деловые встречи и визиты вежливости в другие семьи. Но я понимаю, к чему ты задал этот вопрос, — Бьякуя взял небольшую паузу, обдумывая, как лучше объяснить всё, но Ренджи не стал дожидаться подробного ответа.  
— Если вы боитесь, что дружба с кем-то из офицерского состава пошатнёт ваш авторитет… Ну, я думаю, что это полная чушь. Я, конечно, далёк от всей этой помешанности на чести и благородстве, но вряд ли в ваших семейных этиках и неписаных правилах есть пункт «тухнуть в четырёх стенах, работать, не разгибая спины, и ни в коем случае не веселиться».  
На долгие мгновения воцарилась полная тишина. Ренджи выглядел… К чёрту всё! Бьякуя сдался и честно признался себе, что тот выглядел невероятно очаровательно. На нём была красивого бордового цвета одежда с мелким узором цвета опавшей листвы. Алые волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу, лежавшую на спине. Лицо… Бьякуе доставляло извращённое удовольствие наблюдать за эмоциями Ренджи, на их частую смену и яркие их проявления. Наверное, потому что сам он себе позволить не мог. Ренджи одновременно сердился на себя за болтливость и при этом был уверен в своих словах и не собирался их забирать назад. Вообще-то Бьякуя не был хорош в чтении эмоций, но его лейтенант был ясен, как открытая книга.  
— Ренджи, — Кучики очнулся от своих мыслей, — ты прав. Нет никакой нужды постоянно быть при клане и при этом сторониться других. Я понял это не так давно и хотел бы отчасти это исправить. Наверное, второе наше свидание будешь организовывать ты. Я всё ещё далёк от этого.  
— Чего?.. — Ренджи никак не ожидал таких вот слов. — Второе свидание? Вот так просто? Хоть бы меня спросили, капитан! Может, я не хочу никуда с вами идти!  
— Даже если бы я спросил, ты всё равно не смог бы отказать мне, — Бьякуя спрятал довольную ухмылку в чашке с чаем.  
Ренджи тем временем раздувался от возмущения, открывал и закрывал рот. Из него явно рвались не самые приятные уху слова, но произнести их духу не хватало.  
— Хрен в сами! — сдался он, наконец-то, и махнул рукой, хмурясь. — Я на вас отыграюсь вот за это вот! И уже знаю как! И вы не отвертитесь, капитан, потому что это ваша идея!  
— Хорошо, Ренджи, — Бьякуе было почему—то очень весело и легко, хоть ничего особенного не произошло. Лишь простая договорённость, которую можно было бы разорвать в любой момент. Но абсолютно не хотелось. — У меня будет одна просьба к тебе.  
— Какая же? — Ренджи напрягся всем телом, ожидая очередного подвоха.  
— Вне рабочего времени не обращайся ко мне по моей должности.  
— Мне вас по имени что ли называть?..  
— Думаю, для второго свидания — это будет более чем уместно.  
— Вот же…  
Ренджи замер, вглядываясь в темноту сада, на его лице отражались лихорадочные раздумья и смятение. Бьякуя не мешал ему и лишь молча ждал. Ожидание затянулось, а Кучики заскучал, поэтому, уже забыв о лейтенанте под боком, он поднял руку и ловко ухватил листик, что оторвался от дуба и летел прямиком в комнату. Бьякуя ещё не успел опустить руку, как Ренджи ухватил его за запястье, чуть сжав. Мужчины уставились друг другу в глаза, и Кучики вздрогнул. Он знал этот взгляд, видел несколько раз. Прищур, чуть нахмуренные брови и огонёк в глазах. Его лейтенанта охватил азарт, а, значит, их непонятные и странные отношения только вышли на новый уровень.  
— Зачем вы написали на мне эту дурацкую надпись? Я перед зеркалом, наверное, с полчаса стоял, глазам не верил. А потом, когда пришёл сюда сегодня, никак не мог понять, почему эта часть сада выглядит такой смутно знакомой! Ну, капитан, признавайтесь!  
— Захотелось, — Бьякуя недовольно повёл бровью и попытался вырвать руку, но Ренджи и не подумал отпустить.  
— Ну, тогда и вы уж на меня зла не держите. Мне тоже как-то внезапно захотелось.  
Бьякуя уже хотел было открыть рот и потребовать освободить себя, как Ренджи перехватил его руку иначе. Он ослабил хватку и скользнул рукой чуть выше, сжимая пальцы Бьякуи и тяня руку на себя. Всё это время он не переставал нагло усмехаться и смотреть капитану в глаза. Жар губ чувствовался даже через перчатку. Бьякуя аж замер от такого нахальства и напора. Ему понравилось. Такой Ренджи ему нравился ещё больше.  
— Спасибо за хороший вечер, Бьякуя-сама. Всё было… неплохо. Спокойной ночи.  
Рыжая зараза почти моментально смылась из поля зрения, махнув на прощание косой и оставляя Кучики в ступоре. Бьякуя смотрел на свою руку и даже не знал, куда её деть, до того она выглядела чужой. А ещё она горела… И этот жар очень быстро распространялся по всему телу. Живот запоздало скрутило судорогой возбуждения. И всё от одного лишь поцелуя! Впрочем, Бьякуя с трудом мог вспомнить что-то более возбуждающее, чем это.  
Оставалось надеяться, что он сможет после такого сохранять хоть какое-то самообладание и не приставать к Ренджи с непристойными предложениями, да и вообще нормально работать. Все чувства, что положительные, что отрицательные, очень плохо сказываются на продуктивности работы.  
Кучики бросил на свою руку последний взгляд, тяжело вздохнул и ушёл внутрь поместья. Эту ночь ему точно было не уснуть, слишком много впечатлений для одного вечера.

 

— Я не надену это, Ренджи. При всём моём уважении к тебе, не надену, — Бьякуя с лёгким прищуром смотрел на чёрно-белый плетёный браслетик, который держал за застёжку двумя пальцами.  
— Не по статусу? — Ренджи крутил в руках такой же, только красно-чёрный.  
— Именно. К тому же такие украшения выглядят несколько… — Бьякуя задумался, подбирая слово.  
— Тупо.  
— Легкомысленно. Ты обижен?  
— Что? — Ренджи очнулся от секундной задумчивости. — Нет, ни в коем случае. Вы точно хорошо провели время? Мне кажется, что эта затея с фестивалем была не очень удачной. Я только и делал, что таскал вас везде, развлекался сам… вы скучали, наверное. Мне хотелось, чтобы вы повеселились от души, но как-то не срослось с этим.  
Они вдвоём сидели на скале, свесив ноги над обрывом, смотрели на звёздное небо и доедали остатки данго. В километре за их спинами всеми красками переливался большой и яркий фестиваль лета. Шум толпы и обрывки мелодий доносились сквозь небольшой лесок и приятно разбавляли ночную тишину.  
— Не переживай. Мне понравилось такое времяпровождение, а то, что я не принимал участие в играх… Не менее весело было наблюдать за тобой. Мне понравилось угощение. Мне понравилось представление артистов. Оно было довольно смешным.  
— Вы даже не улыбнулись ни разу! — возмутился Ренджи.  
— Ты этому удивлён? — Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника.  
Ренджи недовольно свёл брови, а потом выдохнул и расслабился.  
— Ну да, — он усмехнулся и взлохматил свой хвост. — Как же я мог забыть про самого серьёзного капитана во всём Готее? Хотя… Сой Фонг и Хицугая могли бы с вами подраться за это звание.  
— Нет никакого желания вступать в схватку с любым их них, — Кучики посмотрел на последнюю палочку с данго и съел один шарик. — Что Сузумебачи, что Хёринмару очень сильные мечи. Не уверен, что смог бы выйти победителем.  
— Да ладно! Ушам своим не верю! Вы так легко признаете, что кто-то может быть сильнее вас?  
— Умение правильно оценивать силу своего противника и избегать ненужных драк — это одни из основных умений истинного воина, Ренджи, — Бьякуя недовольно дёрнул плечом и стащил ртом второй рисовый шарик со шпажки.  
— Да ладно. Если шарахнуть как следует, то никто не устоит. Каким бы сильным меч не был, — Ренджи развеселился, ухватил Кучики за запястье и подвёл руку к своему лицу, нагло воруя третий шарик угощения. Взгляда от глаз Бьякуи и не думал отводить и лишь довольно улыбался, жуя.  
— Шинигами можно вывезти из одиннадцатого отряда, но одиннадцатый отряд вывести из шинигами невозможно, — глубокомысленно изрёк Бьякуя, высвободил руку и пальцем стёр пару рисинок у рта Ренджи. — Как ты умудряешься так неаккуратно есть.  
— Раздражает? — тот не терял хорошего расположения духа.  
— Неимоверно, — кивнул Кучики, продолжая разглядывать своего слишком довольного спутника. Незатейливый и немного суматошный вечер оставил после себя довольно приятное впечатление, не смотря на опасения. Стоило поблагодарить Ренджи за это. И рискнуть. — Кажется, следуя неписаному протоколу, который упоминал ранее, нам стоит перейти к следующему пункту. Я считаю, что наше второе свидание было вполне успешным, к тому же оно уже подходит к концу…  
Честно говоря, Бьякуе немного надоело небольшое топтание на месте, которые у них сложилось с Ренджи в промежуток между свиданиями. Из-за вынужденных обстоятельств перерыв между ними вышел почти две недели. Всё это время было заполнено неприятной неловкостью, смущёнными упоминания вечера в поместье, нелепыми намёками и затяжными играми в гляделки. Видно было, что не только капитан не может разобраться со своими чувствами.  
— Проводить вас, Бьякуя-сама? — вид у Ренджи был самый простодушный.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу найти дорогу до своего дома? — Бьякуя чуть нахмурился и огрызнулся, срывая внезапно накатившее раздражение.  
— Поцеловать вас, Бьякуя-сама? — лицо Ренджи не поменялось, ровно как и интонация.  
Бьякуя опять с прищуром посмотрел на своего лейтенанта. Тот явно издевался и даже не думал скрывать этого! А в его глазах опять появились искорки азарта. Бьякуя выпрямился и гордо поднялся с земли, не желая тешить Ренджи своими унижениями и просьбами. Он уже отряхнул и поправил свою одежду и хотел идти в поместье, как на пути оказалась преграда.  
— Вот только не надо на меня дуться! Всего лишь неудачная шутка и только!  
Бьякуя не успел заметить, что благородные члены семьи Кучики не «дуются». Ренджи навис над ним и поцеловал, практически целомудренно. Лишь прижался губами к губам. Разумеется, даже такой ерунды хватило, чтобы сердце забилось быстрее, а кровь хлынула к щекам. Бьякуя неимоверным усилием воли запретил себе краснеть. Ренджи такой ерундой не занимался и стоял напротив, спрятав руки в карманы и широко и довольно улыбаясь. Бьякуя вторым усилием запретил себе бить его в наглую морду. Это было совсем неблагородно и могло навести Ренджи на мысли, что поцелуй был не к месту и слишком уж плох. Или, что было бы совсем ужасно, что Бьякуя не желает иметь с ним ничего общего.  
— Хм…  
— И только?!  
— Я хотел задать такой же вопрос, — не удержался Кучики.  
— Врезать бы вам, Бьякуя—сама, — Ренджи недовольно зарычал, от чего у Бьякуи по всему телу пошли совсем неблагородные мурашки. — Порой вы просто ужасны! Не понимаю, как терплю вас!  
— Субординация, выдержка и уважение — это три столпа…  
То, что вопрос был риторическим, Бьякуя понял лишь когда его заткнули поцелуем. И этот поцелуй был не чета прежнему. У него на долю секунды подогнулись коленки, а перед глазами померкло. Благо Ренджи довольно грубо и бесхитростно ухватил его за спину, умудрившись и прижать к себе, и сложить руки на заднице. Правда, Бьякуя заметил этот факт лишь когда Ренджи с довольным выдохом сжал руки. Отрываться от губ тот пока что не собирался и лишь незатейливо облапывал через несколько слоёв одежды.  
Бьякуя честно хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы замечание, что вот так откровенно трогать друг друга стоило бы в более приватной обстановке. Ещё он хотел бы ухватить Ренджи за хвост, чтобы наконец-то погладить эти алые волосы. Возможно, ему хотелось бы перехватить инициативу, да и вообще не стоять недвижимым пнём. Где-то на грани сознания хотелось ещё данго.  
— Ну? Что теперь скажете? — в голосе Ренджи было столько самодовольства, что Бьякуя даже не глядя в его лицо мог представить эту морду. Вообще, смотреть ему в лицо Кучики не решался и не сводил взгляда ключиц.  
— Дылда.  
— А вы тощий, — не остался в долгу Ренджи. Впрочем, на обзывательство он не обиделся ни капли. Зато обиделся Бьякуя и решил всё-таки врезать.  
Быстрый удар и сильный замах был умело и без проблем блокирован. Ренджи ловко перехватил руку и поцеловал пальцы. Несколько минут они так и простояли в тишине, обмениваясь взглядами. Бьякую от приятного оцепенения пробудили залпы фейерверка. Он повернул голову, понаблюдал немного за буйством красок в небе и перевёл взгляд на свою ладонь в руке лейтенанта.  
— Ренджи, ты ведь помнишь путь до поместья? Моя память меня подводит, боюсь, что не смогу найти дорогу самостоятельно.

 

— Ренджи, ты что делаешь в этой части дома? — Рукия охнула и встрепенулась, увидев друга совершенно в противоположной стороне от своих комнат. — И зачем ты опять пришёл? Я думала, что мы с тобой уже обо всём договорились!  
— Рукия… — тот даже не успел ничего ответить, как был схвачен за локоть и потащен по длинным коридорам.  
— Да, я всё понимаю. И нам было очень хорошо друг с другом…, и мы всегда будем друг у друга, несмотря на то, что наши отношения стали не такими тесными. Мне тоже нравилось проводить с тобой время! Очень! — Рукия тащила Ренджи за руку с такой силой, будто пыталась спасти от неизбежной смерти. — Но мы ведь выросли, поменялись… Я не говорю, что ты был плох как мужчина! Ни в коем случае! Просто, я хочу иных отношений. И к сожалению, ты не сможешь дать мне именно то, что мне необходимо… Если тебе так надо было поговорить со мной об этом, то стоило придти в отряд, а не сюда… Будет неловко, если нас заметят!  
— Рукия, я пришёл не к тебе, — Ренджи, наконец, смог аккуратно освободить свою руку и привлечь внимание подруги.  
— К кому же тогда? — та так сильно растерялась, что не услышала шум двигающейся створки.  
— Ко мне, — Бьякуя спокойно обогнул сестру и подошёл к Ренджи. Возможно, даже чуть ближе, чем диктовали приличия. Глава клана задумался ненадолго. — Теперь Ренджи будет частым гостем здесь.  
— А… хорошо, — Рукия переводила удивлённый взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и не понимала, что же происходит.  
— Но если тебе захочется пообщаться с ним, то прошу не заходить в мои комнаты без предупреждения. Передавай свои просьбы через слуг, чтобы не нарушать приватность.  
— Ага. А то вдруг войдёшь куда-нибудь, а мы трахаемся, — усмехнулся Ренджи, бесхитростно вывалив всё на подругу. Правда, после этого ему пришлось уворачиваться от удара в челюсть и принимать другой кулак своими почками. — А что такого?! Она моя самая близкая и лучшая подруга! Ничего я от неё скрывать не собираюсь!  
— Рукия, мы обсудим всё немногим позже, — величественно ответил Бьякуя. В лице он не очень поменялся, но вот бровь у него подёргивалась очень злобно. — Сейчас у нас с лейтенантом есть некоторые дела, требующие немедленного решения.  
— И, к сожалению, это не секс, — продолжал веселиться Ренджи, не боясь гнева капитана.  
— Х—хорошо… — Рукия окончательно потерялась и только лишь смогла кивнуть на очередную хамскую фразу. Она так и осталась стоять соляным столбом, провожая взглядом крайне странную, переругивающуюся и дерущуюся парочку. — Ну точно как супруги, после десятков лет совместной жизни…


End file.
